


La Lune (part 2)

by mini_yellow_oranges



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Office Shenanigans, background Lune, background Soleil, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_yellow_oranges/pseuds/mini_yellow_oranges
Summary: Basically Episode 14 but Kieran’s here now too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	La Lune (part 2)

_SLAM_!

The officers in the precinct jumped, swiveling around to the door. 

“Lune struck again last night,” Hermann boomed, striding across the floor to the middle of the room. 

Kieran slowed his trolley of paperwork and folders as he came to a stop at Lauren’s desk. 

“What did they leave this time?” William asks, standing up from his desk, sharing a glance with Kym behind him. 

“A file on Gormand Yu.” 

Lauren and Kieran share a look as Hermann goes on to relay the letter, Lauren hiding a smirk behind the rim of her coffee mug. 

“Buckle down _subordinate_ , you’re going to love this,” Lauren whispers, leaning towards Kieran, smirking crookedly at him. 

“Oh I already do Officer,” Kieran whispers back, snagging the mug and sipping her coffee. 

“As you can see, the writer somehow got even cockier and clearly holds himself in higher esteem now that we’ve been fooled by him not once, but twice.”

Kieran spits out a mouthful of coffee. Lauren, mouth twitching, sends a sidelong glance at him and crosses her arms as he chokes with a fit of coughs. He earns a stern glance from Hermann during his unsuccessful attempts at trying to stifle the coughs. 

“I’ll give over everything for the IU to check again, but we will be cautious in dealing with these criminals.” Lauren and Kieran’s eyes widened at this as Hermann strode out the door. 

Kym and Will shared a glance and followed Hermann out a few seconds later, unnoticed by the others as work started slowly back up with whispers and gossip about Lune showing up again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it’s so short but I had a random idea, wrote it out, and thought ‘sure why not post it on ao3?’
> 
> It probably would look better in comic format, and while I can draw (go follow me on instagram @_mihika_n_) I definitely cannot create an entire comic.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
